Play the game
by AdmiRo
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes aceptan la oferta de trabajo como probadores de un nuevo juego de realidad virtual de terror, que será lanzado próximamente por la compañía de videojuegos más famosa del mundo, VulturiGamer
1. Capítulo 1

**Fan fic: Play the game**

Sinopsis: Un grupo de jóvenes aceptan la oferta de trabajo como probadores de un nuevo juego de realidad virtual de terror, que será lanzado próximamente por la compañía de videojuegos más famosa del mundo, VulturiGamer.

_Rated M (+16)_

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

**Estados Unidos, California **

**Bella POV **

-Perderás la beca, Isabella, lo lamento –indicó el decano.

-Mejoraré mis notas, se lo suplico deme otra oportunidad –supliqué entre lágrimas.

-Lo siento, no hay segundas oportunidades –me acompañó hasta la puerta.

Caminé hasta mi habitación, me tiré en la cama, suspiré, me sentía fatal.

-¿Qué pasó? –Ángela se quedó mirándome.

-Perdí la beca –me tapé el rostro avergonzada.

-Quizás consigas algún trabajo de medio tiempo aquí en el campus –se encogió de hombros.

-No será suficiente –negué.

-Pídele dinero a tu familia –se sentó a mi lado.

-No puedo, Ángela, mi hermana tiene muchos problemas de salud, mi madre gasta todo el dinero en ella. Casi que no tienen para comer y lo sabes.

-¿Y un préstamo?

-No puedo meterme en un préstamo, tendría que hipotecar la casa, es la única garantía que tengo, y no puedo hacerles eso.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejar la universidad?

-Sí –asentí levantándome de la cama.

-No puedes, Bella, no puedes rendirte así.

-Debería ir a casa, ayudar a mi madre con mi hermana, han sido meses difíciles para ellas –tomé un bolso.

-No lo hagas –susurró.

-Quizás si consigo un empleo, pueda ahorrar para volver.

-Si vuelves a tu casa, no tendrás dinero para volver a la universidad, te conozco, le darás todo a tu familia.

Tragué saliva, sabía que tenía razón.

-Entonces se acabó –comencé a guardar mi ropa dentro del bolso.

Volví a casa resignada, al llegar, oí a mi madre gritar.

-¡Mamá! –corrí a la habitación –¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Llama a la ambulancia, tu hermana tiene un ataque!

Nessie no podía respirar. Por su enfermedad, las infecciones respiratorias, cada vez eran más frecuentes.

Una vez en el hospital, mi madre se sentó a mi lado en la sala de espera, estaba muy nerviosa, sus piernas vibraban sin parar.

-Lamento lo que sucedió con tu beca, hija. Lamento que abandonaras la carrera.

-Está bien, no debí desaprobar mis materias –acepté mi error –Estudiar psicología no es tan fácil como parece ¿sabes?

-Han sido unos meses difíciles, no puedes exigirte tanto.

-Difíciles para ti, mamá, lamento haberte dejado sola con Nessie, no debí irme. Cuando papá murió, debí volver, debí quedarme aquí.

El doctor se nos acercó –¿Familia Swan?

-Sí, doctor.

-Ella está sedada por ahora. Tiene una infección en los pulmones, nuevamente ha recaído –agachó la cabeza –La insuficiencia cardíaca parece empeorar. Como bien usted sabe –miro a mi madre –los niños con la enfermedad de AME* no viven mucho tiempo.

_¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía decirle eso a mi madre? _

-¡Oiga, no necesita decirlo así! –lo frené.

-Está bien, hija, lo sé, lo sé doctor.

-Me informaron que usted tiene una deuda con el hospital, la próxima vez no podremos atenderla ¿comprende?

-¿Deuda? –sacudí a mi madre –¿Qué deuda?

-Lamento decirle que sin asistencia médica, su hija podría fallecer con un próximo ataque.

-¿Dice que no van a atender a una niña enferma porque tenemos una deuda? –exclamé perdiendo la cordura.

-La medicina es paga, señorita Swan –indicó el doctor retirándose con frialdad.

-¿Mamá?

-No quería preocuparte –musitó temblando.

-Yo buscaré dinero, pagaremos la deuda antes de que tenga otro ataque, lo juro, voy a juntar el dinero mamá.

-Tu hermana no va a vivir mucho más –comenzó a llorar.

-No digas eso, ella va a vivir, va a salir adelante –la abracé.

_Horas más tarde _

Estaba quedándome dormida, la cabeza me tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-Hija, ve a casa, duerme un poco –mi madre me palmeó la espalda.

-Estoy bien, mamá –me enderecé.

-Iré a buscar café ¿quieres?

Asentí.

Un hombre se sentó a mi lado –Día difícil, ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso creo –respondí amablemente.

-¿Quieres leerlo? –me pasó el periódico.

-No –negué –le agradezco.

-Anda, léelo, quizás te ayude a relajarte, niña –insistió dejándomelo en la silla de al lado.

Respiré hondo, tomé el periódico y le eché un vistazo.

"**SE BUSCA PROBADOR DE VIDEO JUEGO, LA PAGA ES EXCELENTE"**

_¿Probador de video juego? _

_¿Qué tan difícil podía ser ese trabajo?_

Anoté el número de teléfono, decidí que llamaría para averiguar más en cuanto se hiciese de día.

.

.

.

**Inglaterra, Londres **

**Alice POV **

-¡Al! ¡Al! –mi hermana Cynthia golpeaba la puerta desaforada.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? –abrí furiosa –Estoy por hacer un video tutorial –señalé el trípode preparado frente a mi escritorio.

-¡Tienes que meterte en esto!

-¿Qué es eso? –tomé el periódico y leí **"SE BUSCA PROBADOR DE VIDEO JUEGO, LA PAGA ES EXCELENTE" **–¿Y esto a mí que me importa?

-¡Es de la empresa VulturiGamer, tonta!

-¿Y eso qué?

-No me gustan los videos juegos, son para nerds.

-¿Acaso no querías ganar más seguidores?

-Con algo _cool_ –puse mis ojos en blanco y le tiré el periódico en el rostro.

-Esto –señaló el anuncio –es algo _cool_ –encomilló.

-No, no lo es –negué.

-Si fueras la primera en probar su nuevo juego podrías atraer a nuevos seguidores, podrías ser el rostro de su empresa, de su nuevo lanzamiento –explicó.

La miré detenidamente.

Se encogió de hombros –Podrías obtener muchísimos más seguidores, Al. Además en cuanto sepan que eres una _influencer*_ –lo dijo en tono burlón –te contratarán enseguida. Les encanta la publicidad y tú lo harías gratis.

-¿Gratis? ¡Ahí dice que la paga es excelente!

-Pero podrías ofrecerte voluntaria, ya sabes, para tener el puesto asegurado. ¿Quién no aceptaría a un voluntario gratis que tiene un millón de seguidores en Instagram?

-Tienes razón, no eres tan boba después de todo –reí –averíguame todo, yo no tengo tiempo.

-¿No tienes tiempo porque harás un tutorial de maquillaje?

-Ajam.

-Madre mía –se agarró la frente.

-¡Ya vete! ¡Y no hagas ruido, no me gusta que tu voz salga de fondo en mi video, es molesto!

-Bien, bien, me voy –cerró la puerta bufando.

¿Qué tanto podría servirme tener seguidores nerd?; pensé.

Buqué con mi celular el nombre que Cynthia mencionó, VulturiGamer.

Encontré una entrevista reciente en un site muy reconocido de Inglaterra.

"_Con una trayectoria de nueve años en el mercado, siendo los más innovadores, para el próximo año estaremos lanzando un juego diferente y asombroso que sorprenderá a más de uno_ –comentó la cabeza de compañía Cayo Vulturi –_Hace aproximadamente tres años que estamos desarrollando este juego, aún tiene detalles que ajustar, pero para el festejo de los diez años será lanzado."_

-¡Ese debe ser el juego que necesitan probar! ¡Cynthia tenía razón! ¡Esta compañía tiene todo lo que necesito para hacerme más famosa!

Sonreí observándome al espejo –¡Ganarás ese puesto, cueste lo que cueste, _baby_! –achiné los ojos.

.

.

.

**Egipto, El Cairo **

**Benjamín POV **

-¿Vas a comer, Benji? –gritó mi madre asomándose por las escaleras.

-¡Tráeme un sándwich!

-¡Bien, en unos minutos te lo llevo!

Me coloqué los auriculares –Volví al juego –indiqué por el micrófono, colocando PLAY.

-Benji12, estamos en las trincheras detrás de los grafiti –aclaró EmbryC.

-Perfecto, estoy yendo hacia allí –moví mi personaje hacia las trincheras, tomando un atajo.

-Benji12, nos atacan ¡busca otra ruta!

-Entendido, EmbryC.

Una vez terminada la partida, dejé el juego en PAUSA para comer el sándwich de mi madre.

-Tienes que salir de aquí abajo, Benji, te hace mal, ni siquiera has visto la luz del sol estos días –mi madre siempre se preocupaba.

-El sol no es tan necesario –respondí.

-Tu padre se enfadará si no sales fuera, sabes cómo se pone.

-Papá siempre está enfadado –suspiré.

-Deberías estudiar una carrera universitaria, eres muy capaz –acarició mi frente –aún tienes esas becas esperando por ti.

-No quiero ir a la universidad, madre, estoy bien así –señalé la consola de juegos.

-¿Con ese aparato todo el día?

-Sí, amo ese aparato.

-Deberías amar a una chica, no ese aparato –bufó.

-No empieces, madre, por favor. Ya te pareces a papá.

-Lo siento, pero me preocupo por ti, eres capaz de mucho más.

-¡Empezará otra partida! –me coloqué los auriculares nuevamente, evitando la discusión.

-Termínate el sándwich, cariño –me metió un trozo en la boca.

-Mmmm… sí, ya está, gracias –le hice señas para que se fuera.

-Oigan, mi primo me dijo que VulturiGamer está buscando probadores de un nuevo juego –comentó EmbryC antes de que comenzara la partida.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó R1LeY.

-¡Sí! Me envió una foto del diario de esta mañana, se los envío, muchachos.

"**SE BUSCA PROBADOR DE VIDEO JUEGO, LA PAGA ES EXCELENTE"**

-Deberíamos ir, debe ser genial estar en esa empresa probando un video juego nuevo ¿se lo imaginan?

-¿Y dónde será la selección?

-Por lo que me comentó, harán las selecciones en Estados Unidos, México, Inglaterra y España. Y pagarán entre cinco y ocho mil dólares a quienes sean elegidos.

-No puedo, estoy lejos, EmbryC –admití bufando.

-¡Vamos Benji12!

-¡Tú porque vives en México, es fácil para ti decirlo, yo estoy en Egipto!

-Yo me prendo –respondió R1LeY –Averiguaré más información y luego se las envío, ¡la partida ya comienza, dejemos esta charla para después!

Más tarde R1LeY envió los puntos de selección para la prueba de VulturiGamer.

-Todo me queda lejos –pateé la silla.

-¡Sube a cenar, Benjamín! –gritó mi padre desde arriba.

-Estoy ocupado –respondí.

Oí sus pasos en las escaleras –¿Con qué juego de morondanga estás ocupado? –exclamó levantándome la mano.

-¡Amun, por favor, cálmate! –gritó mi madre asomándose.

-Ya voy, papá –agaché la cabeza.

-¡Sube de una vez! –señaló las escaleras gruñendo.

Una vez acabada la cena, mi padre se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse al sofá.

-Prepárame un té, Kebi –ordenó a mi madre.

-Sí, amor –siempre le complacía.

-¿Mamá? –me acerque a ella lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?

-¿Crees que podría viajar a Inglaterra para ver la Universidad de Oxford?

-¿De verdad? –mi madre abrió los ojos como una lechuza –¿Piensas aceptar la beca de Oxford?

-Quizás –mentí.

-¡Oh, hijo!

-No te entusiasmes mucho, no quiero que papá meta sus narices en esto, por favor.

-Sí, está bien, cariño –apretujó mis mejillas.

-¿Entonces me darás dinero para viajar?

-¡Podría ir contigo si así lo prefieres! –saltó de la emoción.

-No, mamá, iré con un amigo, ya sabes –hice una pausa –no quiero que se burlen de mí por ir con mi "_mami_" –encomillé.

-¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo? –frunció el ceño.

Yo no tenía amigos y ella lo sabía.

-Es un amigo de la red –sonreí –de los juegos, mamá –aclaré intentando convencerla.

-Ahhhhh, sí, comprendo. Está bien, te daré el dinero para visitar Oxford.

.

.

.

**España, Barcelona **

**Jasper POV **

-Ahh, ahh, ahhhhhh –gemí penetrando con fuerza el coño de la joven sin nombre.

-¡Ohhhhh, sí, sí!

-¿Te gusta, zorrita?

-¡Sí, sí, follame así! –gritó.

Sentía que iba a explotar, salí y acabé fuera –Lo disfrutaste, ¿verdad?

-Sí, estuvo muy rico –se quedó pensando –¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

-Jasper –sonreí con picardía.

-Ah –asintió –Yo soy María –comentó mientras se acomodaba el brasier.

-Sí, claro, María, lindo nombre –la verdad era que me importaba poco su nombre.

-¿Y de dónde eres, Jasper?

-De Texas –confesé.

-¡Estados Unidos! –dijo efusiva.

-¡Wi, sí! –exclamé burlándome.

-Me encantaría viajar a Estados Unidos ¿te gustaría llevarme a pasear?

-Bien por ti. Yo hace mucho no piso mi tierra –saqué un cigarro de mi bolsillo –¿Tienes encendedor? Perdí el mío.

-No, no tengo, pero puedo acompañarte a comprar uno –me arrastró del brazo –¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar francés?

-Adoro el idioma, mademoiselle*, lo aprendí en uno de mis viajes –expliqué.

-¿Viajas mucho, verdad?

-Sí, lo hago. Soy un alma libre.

-Acaso eres algo así como ¿un mochilero? ¿Así se le dice?

-Pues sí, se podría decir que sí lo soy. Amo ser libre, andar de un lado a otro, conocer personas, divertirme. Siempre vivo de trabajos pequeños y disfruto mi tiempo al máximo, no me ato a nada.

-Suenas muy aventurero –mordió su labio inferior.

-Lo soy, además no le tengo miedo a nada.

-¿A nada? ¿Enserio?

-¡A nada! –respondí seguro colocando mi barbilla en alto.

-Mmmm, que hombre delicioso –besó mis labios desaforada –¡Mira! Ahí puedes comprar –señaló una tienda.

-Hola, ¿podría venderme un encendedor? –le mostré mi cigarrillo.

-Sí, claro, un euro –indicó dándomelo.

Le pagué, miré a un costado, en el periódico decía **"SE BUSCA PROBADOR DE VIDEO JUEGO, LA PAGA ES EXCELENTE"**

-¿Y esto? –pregunté.

-Una especie de concurso, supongo –dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto? –pregunté a María.

Dudó.

-Es de la empresa VulturiGamer, son conocidos aquí, venden muchos videos juegos de terror.

-¿De terror?

-Sí, de esos que asustan a las personas –tembló.

-A mí no me asustan esos estúpidos juegos –reí –Voy a presentarme a esta mierda –le saqué una foto al anuncio con mi celular –Me vendría bien algo de dinero fresco.

.

.

.

**Estados Unidos, Chicago **

**Edward POV **

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Garrett me sirvió un café.

-No lo sé, necesito dinero fácil, rápido –me encogí de hombros –esta vez estoy frito.

-Quizás te consiga un empleo aquí en el bar, para limpiar, o ayudarme a servir tragos los sábados cuando el lugar explota.

-Te lo agradezco, de verdad, pero necesito quince mil para el lunes, o me van a liquidar. Además, servir tragos no sería el trabajo ideal y lo sabes –al volver de la guerra recurrí al alcohol, y eso me destruyó.

-¡Mierda! ¿Quince mil?

-Soy un idiota, lo sé –admití.

-¿Por qué sigues metiéndote en ese sucucho a jugar póker? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¡Es gente sucia, Edward!

-Lo sé, sé que son sucios.

-¿Entonces?

-Sam dice que busco morir –reí.

-¡Oye!

-Quizás tiene razón –analicé frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No, no, Edward, no digas eso!

-Mi vida es una porquería, desde que volví de la guerra me volví un infeliz.

-La guerra no es un parque de diversiones, has visto y vivido cosas terribles. Es normal que recayeras en la bebida, que estuvieras deprimido, no me sorprendió verte así en esos tiempos. Pero esto –golpeó la barra –esto debe cambiar, Edward, debe cambiar ahora mismo, ya pasó mucho tiempo. El póker te está hundiendo. Debes dejar ese puto juego. Paga esos quince mil y luego no vuelvas, no vuelvas a pisar ese lugar.

-¿De dónde voy a sacar el dinero?

-¿No lees el periódico, guapo? –una muchacha de ojos azules y cabello rubio y algo ondulado, acarició mi hombro.

-¿Disculpa?

Me entregó la hoja de un periódico.

"**SE BUSCA PROBADOR DE VIDEO JUEGO, LA PAGA ES EXCELENTE"**

-¿Excelente? ¿Qué tan excelente es esa paga? –pregunté.

-No lo sé, quizás debas preguntar –susurró –además –lamió su labio superior –¿Qué más podrías perder?

_Ella tenía razón. ¿Qué más podía perder? _

.

.

.

*AME La Atrofia Muscular Espinal es una enfermedad neuromuscular, de carácter genético, que se manifiesta por una pérdida progresiva de la fuerza muscular.

Esto ocurre debido a la afectación de las neuronas motoras de la médula espinal, que hace que el impulso nervioso no se pueda transmitir correctamente a los músculos y que éstos se atrofien.

Es una enfermedad hereditaria autosómica recesiva: ambos padres tienen que ser portadores del gen responsable de la enfermedad. Aunque ambos padres sean portadores, la probabilidad de transmitir el gen defectuoso es del 25%: uno de cada cuatro e independiente en cada nuevo embarazo.

A menudo, la debilidad se nota primero en los músculos de los hombros y las piernas. La debilidad empeora con el tiempo y finalmente se vuelve intensa.

Algunos síntomas pueden ser, infecciones respiratorias graves cada vez más frecuentes, voz nasal, postura que empeora, contracciones de músculos y tendones, insuficiencia cardíaca, escoliosis.

*Un influencer es una persona que cuenta con cierta credibilidad sobre un tema concreto, y por su presencia e influencia en redes sociales puede llegar a convertirse en un prescriptor interesante para una marca.

*Mademoiselle en francés significa señorita.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Estados Unidos **

**Bella POV **

Viajé en autobús hasta el sitio donde se hacían las entrevistas para el trabajo.

Estaba nerviosa, necesitaba el dinero, necesitaba conseguir ese trabajo. Tenía que obtenerlo, la vida de Nessie estaba en riesgo.

–Hola –saludé a una muchacha que estaba en la puerta del galpón –Vengo por la entrevista para VulturiGamer ¿es aquí?

–Sí, adelante –me abrió la puerta.

El lugar era algo tenebroso.

Espero que esto no sea una estafa; pensé.

¿Y si me secuestraban?

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

–¿Nombre? –un hombre se me acercó de repente.

–¿Qué? –salté del susto.

–¿Nombre?

–Oh –tragué saliva –Isabella Marie Swan

–Perfecto, tome su número y llene estos formularios –me entregó una tarjeta con el número 34 y unos papeles –Pase por ahí, siéntese y espere a que la llamen.

–Bien –sonreí algo incomoda y caminé hacia donde me señaló.

Me senté al lado de una muchacha que parecía agradable.

–¿Vienes por el trabajo? –consulté.

–Sí, es una buena paga –indicó mostrándome el número 32.

–Sí, lo es –comencé a morderme las uñas.

Leí las preguntas, pedían datos básicos en la primera hoja, los completé sin problemas.

En la segunda hoja, hacía preguntas más personales como _¿Padece de alguna enfermedad? Si es así ¿cuál? ¿Cómo se compone su grupo familiar? ¿Está casado? ¿Tiene problemas financieros? ¿Toma algún medicamento? _

–¡Número 29! –exclamó una mujer con bata de médico –¡Al BOX 4, por favor!

–¿Hay médicos?

–Sí, eso parece, quizás nos hacen algún tipo de análisis –respondió la muchacha –Con todas las preguntas incómodas que acabo de responder ya no me sorprendería nada.

–Sí, es cierto –asentí al seguir leyendo el cuestionario.

_¿Ha vivido situaciones traumáticas? ¿Cuáles? _

–¿Esto para qué quieren saberlo? –se la señalé a la joven.

–La verdad no lo sé –negó.

Respondí todo con sinceridad, esperaba que mis respuestas no fueran negativas para el puesto.

.

.

.

**España**

**Jasper POV **

–Respondí toda esa mierda –gruñí –¿Qué más me van a hacer? –miré al tipo con bata.

–Bueno, señor Hale –suspiró acomodándose la bata–le voy a mostrar unas imágenes y me dirá que ve ¿comprendido?

–Sí.

–¿Qué ve aquí? –me mostro una mancha negra con forma de murciélago.

–¿Batman?

–¿Qué hay de este? –era aún más extraño que el anterior.

–No lo sé –dudé –Creo que parece un árbol, un árbol deforme.

–¿Aquí?

–Una polilla.

–El último –señaló levantando la última placa.

Me aclaré la voz –¿Un revolver?

Guardó las placas en un cajón y trajo un lápiz con unas hojas en blanco.

–Necesito que hagas unos dibujos.

–¿Qué debo dibujar?

–Una casa.

–¿Una casa?

–Sí, una casa.

Dibujé un cuadrado con un triángulo arriba.

Me quedé pensando, le hice una ventana.

–Listo –le entregué el papel.

–Dibuja un círculo sin levantar el lápiz –ordenó.

–¡Que fácil! –exclamé apoyando el lápiz sobre el papel.

Cuando debía unir los dos extremos del círculo, no me coincidía ¡joder!

–¿Puedo hacer otro?

–No, así está bien –indicó quitándome la hoja.

_¡Mierda! _

–Dibuje un árbol, por favor.

–No me gusta dibujar –bufé.

El hombre sonrió –Ahora vendrá la enfermera para hacerle un análisis de sangre.

–Ajam –asentí estirando mi brazo derecho sobre la mesa.

–Buen día –una mujer de pechos grandes ingresó con un maletín.

–Buenas –le guiñé un ojo.

–El otro brazo, por favor –señaló.

–¿Por qué?

–No veo tus venas con los tatuajes –arqueó sus cejas.

Coloqué mi brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa –Lo siento, cariño.

Se acercó con la aguja –Sentirás un pinchazo, respira hondo.

–No me duele –admití negando.

–Qué suerte –colocó la sangre dentro de un tubo con mi nombre –Descanse un poco, y mantenga el algodón en su brazo –me lo pegó con una cinta adhesiva.

–¿Y luego? ¿Qué hago?

–Vendrán alguien por usted, podrá tomar algo en nuestro buffet y luego le dirán si lo han pre seleccionado o no.

–Bien –sonreí –¿Me das tu número?

Volteó algo confundida –¿Mi número?

–Para salir algún día, ya sabes –lamí mi labio inferior.

–No lo creo –negó cerrando la puerta.

–¿Me rechazó? ¿Quién se cree? –me quité el adhesivo y lo tiré a un lado.

.

.

.

**Inglaterra **

**Alice POV **

–¿Cómo te fue? –Cynthia se me abalanzó.

–Pues me pre seleccionaron, dijeron que volviera mañana para otros estudios –hice una mueca de disgusto.

–¿No te gustó? ¿Qué pasó?

–Era un lugar extraño, me preguntaron cosas extrañas, no lo sé –negué.

–¿Y eso? –señaló mi brazo.

–Me sacaron sangre –me encogí de hombros –Te lo repito, son muy frikis.

–¿Mañana volverás, cierto?

–Sí, lo haré, lo haré, ahora déjame tranquila, debo darme una ducha.

_A la mañana siguiente _

–Hola –miré a la recepcionista mientras mascaba chicle –Me pre seleccionaron ayer, tenía que venir hoy para más estudios.

–¿Nombre?

–Alice Brandon –le mostré mi documento.

–Siéntese allí, ya la llamarán –indicó.

Saqué mi celular para pasar el rato.

–¿Brandon? –rápidamente me llamaron.

–¡Upsi, soy yo! –guardé el teléfono.

–Necesito que meta sus pertenencias aquí –me entregó un balde.

–¿Cuáles?

–Todo –me entregó una bolsa con ropa –tiene que ponerse esta ropa, puede ingresar aquí para hacerlo –abrió la puerta de una habitación.

–¿Cómo saben que es mi talla?

–Lo es –afirmó.

–Es horrible –fruncí mi ceño al verme al espejo –parece la ropa de un hospital.

Salí de allí con el teléfono en mano.

–Debe dejarlo en el balde, señorita Brandon.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí, de verdad.

–Okey –lo bloquee y lo puse sobre la ropa.

–Sígame por aquí –nos subimos a un elevador.

–¿Qué me van a hacer?

–Pruebas físicas.

–¿Cómo cuáles?

–Cardíacas, de resistencia en una caminadora, ese tipo de pruebas –aclaró.

–Oh, claro, ya entiendo –asentí –¿Tanto lío por un juego de realidad virtual?

Sonrió con picardía –No es una bobería.

–¿Ah, no?

–¿Conoces la realidad virtual? ¿Alguna vez la haz jugado?

–No, no me gustan esas cosas –puse mis ojos en blanco.

–¿Y porque vienes? –hizo una pausa –¡Oh, ya sé! ¡El dinero!

–No, no es por el dinero, lo haría gratis –sonreí.

Se quedó mirándome algo atónito –Ajá –frunció el ceño mientras bajábamos del elevador.

El sitio era una especie de mezcla entre un hospital y un gimnasio.

–Ella te hará las pruebas cardíacas –señaló a una mujer.

–Bien –me senté donde me lo indicó –¿Me pondrán esos aparatos?

–Sí, no dolerá, solo debes dejar que tome tus latidos con esto –me colocó unas ventosas blancas en el pecho y en los brazos –por un rato te quedarás así, luego irás a la caminadora –¿Estás mascando chicle?

–Ajam.

–No –negó estirando su mano.

–Claro –le entregué el chicle, me relajé y observé a las demás personas.

Minutos después, la mujer me quitó las ventosas y verificó un papel.

–¿Ya está?

–Sí, ahora iremos a la caminadora –tomó unos cables con pequeñas ventosas.

–Te pondré aquí –colocó un par en mi frente –otros aquí –en mis brazos –y aquí –por último en mi pecho –ahora debes comenzar a caminar.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–La máquina irá aumentando la velocidad gradualmente, cuando te canses presiona STOP –señaló el botón rojo en el tablero frente a mí.

–¿Cuánto debería durar? –consulté.

–Lo que dures.

–¿Pero cuánto han hecho las otras personas? –estaba intrigada, y no quería perder.

–No es un concurso para ver quién corre más, no te preocupes por ello.

Comencé a caminar lentamente, daba pasos cortos.

Al cabo de cinco minutos comencé a trotar con suavidad.

Luego de diez minutos, aumentó la velocidad, ya trotaba con más rapidez.

Pasaron diez minutos más y volvió a aumentar.

Comenzaba a cansarme un poco, pero no iba a ceder, podía ver a otros correr hacía varios minutos.

–¿Cansada? –la mujer se me acercó.

–No, no –negué siguiendo.

–Bien, si sientes algún mareo o te duelen las piernas, solo presiona STOP.

No iba a presionar el botón.

Titiló una luz, iba a cambiar la velocidad otra vez.

Debía correr más rápido, debía hacer pasos aún más largos.

El sudor caía desde mi frente, bajaba por mi cuello hasta mis pechos.

–Uffff –me pasé la mano por la frente.

Volvió a titilar la luz, ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos desde que había acelerado.

–Ay, no –sentía la boca y la garganta seca, necesitaba beber agua.

_No puedo parar, no, no. _

Sentí que me derrumbaba.

–¡Mierda! –grité al resbalarme.

–¡¿Señorita?! –un joven se me acercó –¿Está bien? ¿Puede verme? –movía su mano frente a mi rostro.

–Sí –asentí incorporándome.

.

.

.

**Estados Unidos **

**Edward POV**

–¿Señor Masen? –una joven de cabello rubio salió del box número dos.

–Sí, soy yo –levanté mi mano.

–Pase por favor –señaló la silla –Mi nombre es Rosalie Cullen –estiró su mano hacia mí.

–Hola –la estreché.

–¿Ya le hicieron la prueba de visión, verdad?

–Sí, hice todo lo que me pidieron –asentí.

–Yo soy una de las programadoras de los juegos de realidad virtual –comentó –Lo que haremos ahora será probar uno de ellos para ver como reaccionas. Si te adaptas bien, y si tu visión logra captar todo correctamente.

–Bueno –me colocó unos lentes y unos parches en las manos.

–¿Te incomoda?

–No, está bien.

–Perfecto, voy a encenderlo, deberías ver un campo verde, lleno de flores.

–Sí, lo veo, flores violetas –indiqué.

–Perfecto, mueve tus brazos –ordenó.

Lo hice, podía ver unas manos.

–¿Ves tus manos?

–Sí, las puedo ver.

–¿Qué definición tienen esas flores? ¿Cómo las ves, de una buena calidad o mala? Acércate a ellas, por favor.

–Se ven algo difusas…

–¿Ahora?

–Mejor, mucho mejor.

–¿Puedes ver los pétalos bien definidos?

–Sí, puedo intenté tocarlos, pero la mano los traspasó.

–No puedes sentirlos –indicó Rosalie riendo.

–Ohhh, claro –reí.

Me quitó los lentes.

–Vamos a probar algo más avanzado, párate aquí –había un círculo en el suelo –te pondré este arnés para que no te muevas tanto, lo colocó en mi cintura, eso me mantenía en el lugar –cuando debas girar, hazlo, cuando debas caminar, hazlo, no irás lejos, te quedarás dentro del círculo, te lo aseguro.

–Okey –aclaré mi voz.

–Ahora te pondré estos –me colocó un casco, y me entregó un prototipo de arma –deberás defenderte de unos zombis* que querrán comerte, tienes que matarlos con un disparo en la cabeza.

Me ponía algo nervioso tener el arma en mis manos, me hacía recordar.

–¿Entendido?

–Sí, entiendo.

–Comienza en 3, 2, 1…

–Estoy en un lugar algo oscuro –susurré.

–Sí, gira y podrás ver a tu alrededor.

Giré, agaché la cabeza y observé mis manos con el arma.

–Camina lentamente, mira a tu alrededor y escucha los ruidos.

Me mantuve alerta, caminé unos pasos.

Sentí un ruido a mi izquierda, volteé, un zombi se me estaba acercando.

Le disparé en el rostro.

Seguí caminando.

El juego me generaba bastante adrenalina.

Maté a unos veinte y luego el juego acabó.

**YOU WIN **

–Lo hiciste perfecto, que puntería –musitó Rosalie quitándome el casco.

Tosí.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, bien –mentí masajeándome el cuello –¿El otro juego es como este?

–¿El nuevo?

Asentí.

–No, no es así –sonrió.

.

.

.

**Inglaterra **

**Benjamín POV **

–La universidad es muy bonita –le mentí a mi madre.

–¿Cómo lo están pasando?

–Bien, todo bien, ya debo dejarte porque estamos ocupados ¿sabes?

–Sí, hijo, ve, pásalo lindo. Te quiero –susurró.

Colgué, estaba ansioso por recibir esa llamada, la llamada que me confirmaría que era uno de los elegidos.

Ya quería saberlo.

Me quedé dormido, era tarde y aún no recibía ese llamado, la ansiedad me mataba.

El sonido del celular me despertó –¡Hola! –respondí exaltado.

–¿Benjamín Malek?

–¡Sí!

–Te llamo de VulturiGamer, necesitamos que mañana a primera hora vayas a la dirección que te envié por e–mail.

–¿Fui seleccionado?

–No tengo esa información.

–Bien, ahí estaré mañana –intenté calmarme.

Colgué.

–¡Sí, carajo! ¡Sí!

Por algo me pedían que fuera, seguramente querían hacerme alguna otra prueba.

Voy a estar listo, haré lo mejor que pueda, daré lo mejor de mí, no podía perderme una oportunidad así.

_7:00 am_

Alquilé un coche para ir, el lugar estaba alejado de la ciudad. Ya estaba quedándome sin dinero, y no podía pedirle más a mi madre.

Una vez que llegue al sitio que me indicaba el GPS, me aparqué a un lado.

–Me pidieron que viniera aquí a esta hora, soy Benjamín Malek –aclaré a un hombre de seguridad.

–Claro, pase por allí –señaló una puerta.

Ingresé, me sudaban las manos, estaba algo nervioso, quería obtener el empleo.

–¿Hola? –miré a un muchacho de cabello alborotado sentado en una banqueta al lado de un escritorio vacío –¿Sabes dónde debo registrarme?

–Ahí –señaló el escritorio.

–No hay nadie –fruncí el ceño.

–La tipa se fue a avisar que había llegado ¿tú también vienes por ese estúpido juego?

–Sí, vengo por el juego –respondí algo incómodo.

–Yo también vengo por el juego –indicó una joven de cuerpo escultural, detrás de mí.

–¿Ustedes son…? –una mujer se nos acercó a ambos.

–Malek, Benjamín –indiqué.

–Brandon, Alice –susurró la muchacha.

–Perfecto, pasen con el señor Hale –señaló sonriendo.

–Oye, Hale –Alice le picó el hombro derecho –¿Cómo te llamas?

–Jasper, nena –respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

–¿A ustedes los seleccionaron?

–No lo sé –respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

–¿A ti sí?

–Tampoco lo sé –negó –¿De dónde vienen ustedes?

–Hice el casting en España –aclaró Jasper –Me pagaron un vuelo para que viniera hasta aquí.

–Egipto –respondí.

–¡Egipto! –se sorprendió.

–¿Y tú, cariño? –Jasper se le acercó.

–Vivo en Londres –se enrulo el cabello entre los dedos.

–Oh, Londres, ¡me encantan las inglesas!

–Que coincidencia –dije irónicamente.

Bufó mirándome de reojo.

Ingresamos a una oficina donde había dos personas más.

–¿Y ustedes, quiénes son? –preguntó Alice acercándoseles.

–Isabella Swan –se presentó la muchacha algo nerviosa.

–Yo soy Edward, Edward Masen –el hombre estrechó mi mano.

–Benjamín Malek –me auto señalé.

–Yo soy Alice Brandon, ¿ustedes tienen redes sociales?

Por mi parte negué.

–Yo sí. ¿Por qué? –re preguntó Isabella intrigada.

–¿No me conoces? –posó –Soy influencer, muy conocida.

–No, lo siento –respondió ella negando.

–¿Ninguno?

–A mí me gustaría conocerte, nena –Jasper insistía, parecía desesperado por su atención.

Edward rió.

–Está desesperado –susurré.

–Se nota –aguantó la risa.

–Al parecer están todos –se oyeron una voces en el pasillo.

–Buenos días a todos, y bienvenidos a la sede privada de VulturiGamer –indicó una muchacha de cabello rubio –Mi nombre es Rosalie Cullen, alguno de ustedes me conocieron en las pruebas de Estados Unidos.

–Sí –Edward e Isabella asintieron.

–Acompáñenme por favor –señaló otra puerta.

–¿Fuimos seleccionados? –pregunté ansioso.

–Todo a su tiempo, ¿señor?

–Malek –respondí con rapidez.

–Todo a su tiempo, señor Malek –repitió regalándome una sonrisa.

–Claro, claro.

–Creo que sí, que nos seleccionaron –comentó Isabella detrás.

–¿Por qué tanto misterio? –Jasper gruñó

–Bienvenidos –un hombre estiró sus brazos en el aire –Me alegra tenerlos aquí, fueron seleccionados por mi equipo para hacer la prueba del nuevo juego de terror de la compañía, mi compañía.

¡Joder, era Caius Vulturi, el dueño y creador de VulturiGamer!

Me sentía como un niño en Disneylandia*.

–¿Usted es el dueño? –Jasper lo miró detenidamente.

–Sí, soy el dueño de esta compañía, señor Hale –sonó sus nudillos –Ustedes probarán mi nuevo juego y les pagaremos por ello como bien saben.

Todos asentimos.

–Lo que necesitamos es probar el juego antes de lanzarlo, como sabrán, no podemos lanzar algo sin tener la certeza de que funciona perfectamente. Hemos tenido algunos problemitas, detalles insignificantes que debemos reparar y para eso, necesitamos ver dónde están los errores con el juego en funcionamiento. ¿Se entiende?

–Sí –respondí anonadado por su presencia.

–Necesito que firmen un contrato, cada uno tiene el suyo, y como podrán ver tienen sus datos en la parte superior –Rosalie nos entregó unos papeles.

–¿Contrato de confidencialidad? –leí la primer hoja.

–Seguridad de la empresa.

–¿Pero no podré decirle a nadie que estuve aquí o lo que hice? –Alice se puso furiosa.

–Cuando sea el momento adecuado, podrá, señorita Brandon, mientras tanto no puede difundir información de la empresa, ni del juego.

Luego de darle un rápido vistazo al contrato, firmé.

–Mi hermano, Alec, les explicará cómo funciona el juego –Caius presentó a su hermano una vez que todos entregamos los contratos firmados.

–¿Qué tal? Yo soy uno de los programadores, mi nombre es Alec Vulturi, y les explicaré que tipo de experiencia van a vivir y sentir –hizo una pausa –Siéntense por favor –señaló unas banquetas frente a una pantalla –¿Comenzamos? –en la primer diapositiva mostraba unos aparatos redondos –¿Se preguntarán, que son esas cosas? ¿Verdad?

–¿Visores de realidad virtual?

–Bien, estos aparatitos, tan pequeños –los tenía en la palma de su mano –Se colocan en las sienes*, así –se los pegó –Esto cumplirá la función de un casco, o lente de realidad virtual, es más cómodo, simple y práctico de usar.

–¿Cómo voy a ver la realidad virtual si tengo los ojos abiertos? –de forma burlona, Jasper intentó refutar el diseño.

–No podrá abrir los ojos señor Hale, esto impedirá que lo haga hasta que acabe el juego o desee salir –explicó.

La siguiente diapositiva decía **ANALISIS DE MIEDOS**.

–¿A que nos referimos con análisis de miedos? –aclaró su voz –En conjunto con los estudios que les hemos hecho, cuando les coloquemos los visores –volvió a mostrarlos –el programa, analizará sus miedos, buscará en su mente algo con que poder asustarlos ¿se entiende?

–¿Si le tengo miedo a las cucarachas, veré cucarachas? –Alice realizó una mueca de asco.

–Exacto –levantó el pulgar –Eso es lo que hará la aplicación, analizarlos. Y una vez dentro del juego, los asustará, a ti por ejemplo con una cucaracha –señaló a Alice.

En la siguiente diapositiva mostraba una mansión.

–Luego de ese proceso irán a la mansión y tendrán que convivir los cinco por la cantidad de tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que acabe el juego.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –Isabella lo interrumpió.

–El que sea necesario para acabar el juego, señorita Swan, quizás un día, dos, tres, cuatro. Eso aceptó al firmar el contrato.

–¿Y si no dispongo de tantos días?

–Si no los dispone, elegiremos a otra persona con gusto, pero no podrá hablar de nada ya que firmó el contrato como bien sabe.

–¡No, no, está bien, era solo una duda! –exclamó.

–¿Quién gana el juego? –preguntó Edward.

–Básicamente gana el que soporta más sustos. Esa persona cobrará el doble de dinero por terminar el juego.

–¡Oh por dios, que estupidez! –Jasper lanzó una carcajada –Entonces no tenemos que jugar, es obvio que yo ganaré –dijo agrandándose.

–¿Entonces somos enemigos? –pregunté.

–¿Pregunta si el otro usuario es su contrincante? –asentí –Sí, lo es, si usted gana, se lleva el doble de dinero, si pierde solo se llevará lo pactado.

–Entiendo.

–Siguiente tema –avanzó la diapositiva.

**VISUALIZACION**

–La visualización del juego será proyectada por su mente, y estará conectada a la mente de los otros jugadores. Ella –señaló a Alice –no será la única que vea esas cucarachas, o sí, no necesariamente verán lo mismo, al mismo tiempo.

Ya quería comenzar a jugar, me sentía intrigado.

–Esas imágenes son mentira, eso que ven, no es real, solo es una especie de holograma que crea su mente ¿se entiende?

–¿Significa que las cucarachas no me pueden caminar por el cuerpo?

–Pueden caminar por tu cuerpo, pero no las sentirás como tal, no sentirás sus patitas caminando sobre tu piel.

–Ay que asco –realizó una arcada.

–Si leyeron bien el contrato, sabrán que entre ustedes no pueden lastimarse. Si pueden ignorarse, evitar ayudarse, gritarse, manipularse, pero no pueden golpearse, ni dañarse físicamente con el cuerpo u objetos punzantes.

–Supongo que eso es obvio ¿no? –Isabella se encogió de hombros.

–Después de tres días de sustos, la gente puede comenzar a perder la cabeza. Si viéramos algún signo de violencia entre ustedes; ya que habrá cámaras que filmaran el proceso completo; el juego se pausaría y las personas involucradas serían retiradas del juego.

–Con Alec nos turnaremos para vigilar su proceso, ver los errores y evitar cualquier problema grave –aclaró Rosalie –Ustedes solo deben concentrarse en el juego.

–Ahora hablaremos de cómo salir del juego voluntariamente.

**PALABRA DE SEGURIDAD: EXIT **

–Cuando deseen salir del juego, porque creen que el susto es demasiado grande, o están hartos de jugar, al decir la palabra **EXIT**, podrán salir. Deben gritarlo en voz alta, con pensarlo no alcanza.

–¿Y si no podemos hablar? –Alice parecía preocupada.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Si alguien nos tapa la boca, por ejemplo.

–Si es una persona que imaginas, podrás gritar de igual forma, el holograma no podrá tapar tu voz, no puede tocarte realmente ¿se entiende? Y si fuese uno de ustedes que le tapa la boca a otro participante contra su voluntad, tendremos que intervenir.

–¿Tienen dudas? –preguntó Caius mirándonos.

Negué –¿Ya podemos jugar?

–Primero vamos a escanear sus miedos –abrió la puerta –Rosalie los acompañará, fue un gusto conocerlos –estreché su mano.

–Usted es un ídolo para mí –susurré algo avergonzado.

–Gracias, señor Malek.

Caminamos hasta el elevador.

–Súbanse todos por favor –presionó el botón SUBSUELO –Por el pasillo, primera y segunda puerta –ordenó al bajarnos del elevador –Allí dejarán sus pertenencias y se pondrán la ropa adecuada.

De un lado era el vestuario de mujeres, y del otro de hombres.

Me cambié rápidamente, dejé mis cosas dentro de una bolsa con mi nombre.

Salí listo –¿Ya está listo? –Rosalie se sorprendió.

–Sí –afirmé rascándome la cabeza.

–¡Cuanta ansiedad!

Esperamos a que todos acabaran, Alice fue la que más tardó.

–¿Qué tanto hace allí dentro? –preguntó Edward moviendo sus manos en el aire.

–¡Ya terminé, ya estoy! –salió bufando –Quería arreglarme el cabello un poco –se lo quitó de los hombros.

–Bueno, vamos, todos síganme –Rosalie señaló una puerta al fondo.

Ingresé primero, había cinco sillas conectadas a una máquina.

–Siéntense en ellas, por favor, pónganse cómodos, prepararé los visores.

–¡Oh dios, estoy muy emocionado!

–¿Enserio? –Alice negó.

–¿Tú no?

–No…

–¡No te emociones tanto, yo voy a ganar, es obvio, tontín! –exclamó Jasper riendo.

–Sí, claro, ya veremos –bufé.

–Bien, primero usted Malek, incline su cabeza a un lado, le pondré los visores –me colocó el derecho –y ahora hacia el otro lado –me incliné y colocó el izquierdo.

Hizo lo mismo con los demás.

Alec ingresó en la habitación –¿Cullen, todo va bien?

–¡Todo perfecto, ya estamos listos! –afirmó Rosalie –Ahora todos relájense, adopten una posición cómoda, por favor –me reacomodé –_3, 2, 1… iniciando análisis de miedos_.

.

.

.

_*Zombis se refiere en términos generales a un ente que, de una u otra manera, puede resucitar o volver a la vida. El concepto de zombi encuentra sus orígenes en una figura legendaria propia del culto vudú._

_*Disneylandia oficialmente Disneyland Park desde los años 1990, es un parque temático situado en Anaheim._

_*Sien es cada una de las partes del cráneo comprendida entre la porción superior de la oreja, el ojo, el lado respectivo del hueso frontal y el pómulo. _


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella POV **

Abrí los ojos, Jasper estaba frente a mí –El aparatito este –tocó su sien –ya hizo lo suyo –afirmó.

–¿Y ahora? –pregunté levantándome.

–Los llevaremos a un sitio –susurró Alec.

–¿Ahora? –Alice lo interrumpió –¿A dónde iremos?

–Sí, ahora –asintió –asique por favor acompáñenme –se dirigió a la puerta.

–¿Pero, a dónde? –repitió Alice.

Caminé tras ella –¿Sentiste algo cuando te pusieron esos aparatos en la cabeza?

–No ¿y tú? –volteó.

–No –admití.

Nos separaron y nos subieron en dos coches.

–¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Benjamín mirándome.

Negué.

Estaba mintiendo, si me daba miedo todo esto.

Pero no podía darme por vencida, ni decir ¡NO!

Necesitaba el dinero, necesitaba hacerlo por Nessie.

Fue un viaje corto, no tardamos más de quince o veinte minutos en llegar a una gran mansión.

–¿Y este lugar?

–Aquí van a jugar –explicó Alec.

–¡Es espeluznante! –Alice abrió los ojos como una lechuza.

Tenía razón, era realmente espeluznante, parecía la típica mansión de película de terror.

Comenzaba a anochecer.

–¿Aquí haremos el juego? –consultó Jasper riendo.

–Sí –afirmó Rose sonriéndole –¿Sienten miedo?

–Muy cliché, _baby _–negó mordiendo su labio inferior –¿No podíamos hacerlo en un hotel cinco estrellas?

–No, lo siento –Alec abrió la puerta y nos incitó a ingresar –Pasen, bienvenidos a la mansión.

Ingresé algo desconfiada.

–¿Es una casa equipada para vivir? –preguntó Edward delante de mí.

–Sí, cama, sofá, ducha, toallas, también encontrarán comida en la cocina, por supuesto –señaló Alec –bueno, acomódense tranquilos, ya saben las reglas.

–¿Cuándo comenzará el juego? –lo tomé de la camisa con fuerza.

–El juego se activará cuando cierre la puerta.

–Oh –asentí acomodándome el cabello, intentando relajarme.

–¿Y mis cigarros? –Jasper movió sus manos en el aire.

–Si encuentras alguno por la casa quizás puedas fumarlo –indicó Alec riendo.

–Que gracioso, eh –puso sus ojos en blanco.

–¡Buena suerte! Y que gane el mejor –Rose se asomó por la puerta.

–Yo, obvio –Jasper se auto señaló.

Fruncí el ceño, era demasiado egocéntrico.

Alec nos guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta.

–¿Entonces qué hacemos? –Alice se me acercó.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Ya van a empezar a asustarnos con boberías bien cliché –ironizó Jasper.

Edward se sentó en el sofá.

–¡De verdad hay comida aquí! –exclamó Benjamín desde la cocina –¿Alguien quiere algo?

–Ni loca toco esa comida –Alice tembló –No me gusta la decoración de este lugar, es de mal gusto, por dios me duelen los ojos.

–Tiene un estilo algo medieval –respondí.

–Ni siquiera tiene estilo, es un asco –fingió que vomitaba.

Observé una pintura de la mansión en la pared.

–Es una buena pintura –Jasper se paró a mi lado.

–¿No tienes ni un poco de miedo?

Lanzó una carcajada –¿Yo?

–Dijeron que el sistema analizaba a que le temías. Todos le tememos a algo.

–Yo no, nena –pellizcó mi barbilla.

–Me aburriré sin mi celular –Alice bufó –¿No hay siquiera televisión?

–¿Por qué no buscas? –Edward señaló la escalera.

–No iré sola, ni loca –se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Nunca viste una película de terror? –Jasper los interrumpió –Cuando la chica bonita –miró a Alice –va a buscar algo al piso de arriba –hizo una pausa –¡muere!

–¡Oye! –ella lo empujó.

Benjamín apareció con un paquete de galletas en mano.

–¿Alguien quiere? –me lo acercó.

–No, gracias –negué, tenía el estómago cerrado.

–¿A qué saben? –preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

–Igual que una galleta normal de vainilla –aclaró Benjamín.

Edward estiró su mano hacia él.

–Toma –le dio un par de galletas.

Me senté frente a él –¿Cómo pueden comer en este momento? Además no sabemos si eso tiene algo.

–Si no te relajas será peor –susurró Edward mirándome de reojo –Y si tiene algo, qué más da.

Me sudaban las manos, las froté contra mis piernas para secármelas.

–¿No hay nada para hacer? –Alice comenzó a dar vuelta en círculos –¿Y si hablamos de nuestras vidas, nos conocemos? –se sentó a mi lado.

–Emmm –dudé.

–Yo hago videos, tutoriales –señaló su rostro maquillado –soy toda una influencer ¿se me nota, no?

–¿Te maquillas frente a la cámara?

–Claro, hago videos enseñándole a mis seguidoras a maquillarse –asintió –pero ojo, también hago otro tipo de videos, te podrían gustar… a veces hago cosas que mis fans me piden.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Comer frente a la cámara.

–¿De verdad? ¿Quieren verte comer? –Edward lanzó una carcajada.

–Sí, les encanta.

–Eso es algo raro –admití frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Por qué te metiste en esto? –Benjamín se tiró al lado de Edward.

–Para obtener más fans, dah –sonrió.

–¿Y cómo se supone que funcionaría eso?

–Es una compañía famosa, y estoy probando un juego revolucionario antes de su lanzamiento, podría obtener nuevos seguidores, los que son de otro palo, ya sabes –le miró de arriba abajo –como tú.

–Yo no te seguiría –se levantó del sofá refunfuñando y se dirigió a la cocina.

–Además mi imagen podría gustarle a la compañía, de hecho, así fue, por algo estoy aquí –se encogió de hombros –yo podría hacerles buena publicidad, podría ser la cara de VulturiGamer en un futuro –miró el techo, parecía que soñaba con un mundo ideal.

–Seguro que vas a ser la cara de VulturiGamer, nena –Jasper acarició su mejilla –eres muy bonita –le guiñó un ojo.

–Sí, lo sé –se sonrojó.

–¿Te acompaño arriba a ver si hay televisión?

Le miré atónita ¿Acaso quería estar solo con Alice para follarsela?

Diuuujj

–Bueno, si me acompañas –se levantó y lo tomó de la mano.

Edward aclaró su voz –Las cosas que hay que presenciar, por dios –se mordió el labio inferior –¿puedes creerlo?

–No –admití quitándome los tenis.

–¿Adonde fueron los otros dos? –Benjamín volvió con un vaso de jugo.

–Arriba –respondió Edward riendo.

–¿A qué?

–Parece que Jasper está muy interesado en Alice –comenté.

–¡Ese loquito es un alzado! –bufó.

–Sí, lo es –Edward se recostó.

–¿Tú porque estás aquí? –preguntó Benjamín mirándome.

–¿Yo?

–Sí.

–Me viene bien el dinero –respondí tajante.

–¿Y tú? –señaló a Edward.

–Lo mismo, el dinero.

Al parecer tampoco deseaba profundizar en sus motivos.

–¿Tú? –retrucó Edward.

–Quiero ser parte de esta experiencia, es genial, es un privilegio haber sido elegido.

–¿Eres fan de estos jueguitos?

–Sí –sonrió algo avergonzado.

–¿Pasas mucho tiempo jugando a estas cosas?

–Los videos juegos son mi pasión, es lo que hago, es lo que soy.

–¿Cómo se les dice? ¿Gamer? –preguntó Edward algo pensativo.

–Sí, soy un gamer hardcore.

–¿Un qué? –interrumpí sin comprender.

–Un gamer hardcore es un jugador que dedica muchas horas al día a jugar videojuegos –explicó –es lo que yo hago –busco mejorar constantemente y tener puntuaciones máximas.

–¿Y cuantas horas pasas al día jugando? –me intrigaba.

–Puedo estar largas horas, a veces no acabo hasta darlo vuelta. Quizás veinte o veintiséis horas seguidas.

–¿De verdad? –me sorprendí –¿Y cuándo comes?

–Entremedio, mi madre me trae la comida, no me despego del joystick*.

–¡Wow!

–¿Ganas dinero haciendo eso?

–Depende, si participo de un torneo sí.

–Quizás deba volverme gamer –Edward frotó su barbilla.

–¿A qué te dedicas? –a Benjamín le picó la curiosidad.

–En realidad no hago nada interesante.

–¿No trabajas?

–Soy ex militar –trago saliva algo nervioso.

–Ahhh –Benjamín asintió repetidas veces –El estado te da un dinero por eso ¿verdad?

–Sí.

Parecía que el tema le incomodaba.

–¿Fuiste a la guerra?

–No creo que sea un buen tema –negué.

–Voy a buscar más jugo ¿quieren?

Asentí.

–¿Edward? –lo señaló –¿te traigo?

–Sí, claro.

–¿Cuándo crees que comience esto? –sentía una gran ansiedad.

Quería que empezara para acabarlo pronto y volver a casa.

–Cuando menos lo esperemos, supongo.

–¿Y porque no ahora?

–Si estás alerta es posible que te asustes menos –analizó.

–No lo había pensado.

–Es lo que hacen en la guerra, agarrar al enemigo desprevenido.

–Entonces si estuviste –susurré.

–Sí –me miró fijamente –y no se lo deseo a nadie.

–Me imagino, debe ser terriblemente espantoso estar ahí –sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

–Lo es.

–¿No tienes miedo de que el juego use eso en tu contra?

–Seguro lo usará en mi contra. Pero lo voy a aguantar, necesito ese dinero.

–Te entiendo, yo también necesito el dinero y este juego me aterra, me aterra no saber qué pasará, que nos harán ver, esa es la verdad –me confesé –pero debo hacerlo, por mi familia.

–¿Tu familia tiene problemas económicos?

–Sí, mi hermana padece una enfermedad y…

Benjamín se apareció con los jugos –¡Aquí tienen!

–Gracias –tomé el vaso y le di un sorbo.

Se oían las risas de Jasper y Alice en las escaleras.

.

**Alice POV **

–Arriba hay habitaciones con camas súper cómodas –dije al sentarme en el sofá frente a Bella –y cada habitación tiene su baño privado.

–¿Probaron las camas? –Edward frunció la nariz.

–Solo me tiré sobre ellas…

¡Era un mal pensado!

¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué haría algo sucio con Jasper?

–Pero no hay televisión, ni cigarros –Jasper rascó su cabeza –Necesito un puto cigarro, solo uno.

–Tu miedo es quedarte sin cigarros –Benjamín lanzó una carcajada.

–¡Es verdad! –lo señalé –encontramos tu debilidad, Jasp.

–¡Ja! ¡Sí! –respondió poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

–Ya está afectando tu humor –Edward se acercó a revisar la gran estantería de libros que había a un lado.

–No afecta mi humor –negó resonándose el cuello.

Si parecía que su humor comenzaba a cambiar.

De estar relajado y risueño, pasó a estar incómodo e impaciente.

–Yo también quiero jugo, ¿de dónde lo sacaron?

–Benjamín lo trajo de la cocina –aclaró Bella ofreciéndome de su vaso.

–Oh, sí, gracias –le sonreí.

Parecía ser una muchacha bondadosa.

El tiempo parecía eterno, las horas pasaban y no sucedía nada.

Edward devoró un libro de la antigua Grecia.

¡Qué bodrio, por favor!

¿No había algo más interesante para leer que eso?

–¿Al menos aprendiste algo? –Bella jugueteaba con los hilos de la alfombra.

–Sí, estaba entretenido.

–¿Y? ¿Cuándo pasará algo? –Jasper pataleó.

–Esto es muy aburrido… muy –repetí bufando.

Extrañaba mi celular, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

De peinar tanto mi cabello, ya lo sentía grasiento.

–Ya tengo sueño –Edward subió la escalera.

–¿A dónde vas? –Bella lo siguió.

–A dormir un poco, ella –me señaló –dijo que las camas eran cómodas, iré a probarlas.

–¡Oigan, voy con ustedes!

También estaba exhausta.

Tras subir el primer escalón, noté que Jasper no se levantaba del suelo, y que Benjamín parecía haberse dormido en el sofá.

–¿Tú no vendrás arriba?

–Nah…

–¿Seguro?

–Me quedo con el _nerdito_ –le dio una patada en la pierna para despertarlo.

Benjamín saltó del susto.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién…?

–Te dormiste, _bobo_.

–¿Vienes arriba, Benjamín? –consulté cruzándome de brazos.

–No, no, me quedo aquí –refregó sus ojos.

–¡Si tienes sueño, aquí hay camas! –indiqué subiendo.

Edward se tiró en la cama de la primera habitación.

–Esta habitación tiene un papel tapiz horrible –murmuré asqueada –¿A quién se le ocurre poner esto tan feo? –era de color verde musgo –La pared parece podrida…

–Pero la cama es cómoda, muy cómoda –respondió Edward cerrando sus ojos.

–Eso sí –no tenía nada malo para decir de las camas, eran realmente cómodas –¿Bella? –me asomé en la segunda habitación, allí estaba ella revisando el aparador.

–Hay ropa aquí –sacó un brasier blanco del primer cajón.

–¿Enserio? –me acerqué para revisar.

–Esto es muy extraño, ¿no crees?

–Sí, lo es –se me erizó la piel.

–¿Los demás se quedaron abajo?

–Ajam

–¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo? –preguntó colocándose el cabello tras las orejas –No quiero estar sola, me da algo de miedo este sitio.

–Podrías dormir con Edward en la habitación de al lado –le guiñé el ojo.

–Eso no sería muy apropiado –contestó risueña.

Nos lanzamos sobre la cama, apoyó su rostro sobre la almohada con satisfacción –¡Te lo dije, son muy cómodas! –exclamé.

–¡Sí, lo dijiste, tenías razón!

Me metí en el baño y revisé la ducha –¿Saldrá agua del grifo? –giré la canilla –Mmmm… creo que no –no salía ni una gota.

**BUM BUM **

–¿Y eso? –Bella con rapidez se asomó dentro del baño –¿Lo oíste?

–Sí, se sintió una especie de golpe en la pared –reculé.

**BUM BUM **

Se volvió a oír.

–¡Ahh! –grité sosteniendo a Bella del brazo.

Una mano rozó mi hombro derecho.

–¡Jolín!

–¿Qué mierda les pasa a ustedes dos? –era Edward, nos miraba como si estuviéramos locas.

–Se oyó algo en la pared –señalé.

Acercó su rostro a la ducha, y apoyó la oreja en la pared de mosaicos.

–Yo no escucho nada –negó.

De repente salió un chorro de agua.

–¡Puta madre! –Bella corrió fuera del baño.

–¡Es solo agua! –Edward se golpeó la frente –¡Bella, es solo agua! –repitió luego buscándola –No tienen de que asustarse.

–Upsi… yo abrí el grifo –me encogí de hombros avergonzada.

Una vez que Edward se retiró, me desvestí.

–Me daré una ducha rápida, Bella, no te duermas –supliqué algo temerosa.

–Estaré alerta…

Enredé mi cabello hacia arriba y lo até con una liga.

Rocé el agua con mis dedos, se sentía deliciosamente tibia.

Me metí dentro, agarré el jabón que estaba a un lado, envuelto en su empaque, y comencé a pasármelo por los brazos.

Olía a frambuesa.

–Mmmm, me lo comería –musité colocándomelo en la nariz.

Cerré los ojos, disfruté del agua caer por mis hombros.

Un leve cosquilleo en el pie hizo que abriera los ojos.

–¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! –estaba llena de bichos.

–¿Alice? –Bella se apareció –¡Oh dios, que asco!

–¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Quítamelos! –me desesperé.

–¡No son reales, Alice, no son reales, son parte del juego!

–¡Los siento caminar sobre mí! –gruñí desesperada.

–¿Qué pasa corazón? –Jasper cruzó la puerta tras Bella –¡Madre mía, que cuerpazo! –se quedó boquiabierto observándome.

–¿Por qué gritan ahora? –Edward hizo a Jasper a un lado.

–¡Quítenmelos! –me resbalé al pisar el jabón, Bella me sostuvo de ambos brazos.

–¡No son reales!

Los bichos comenzaron a subírsele por los brazos.

–¡Ayyyyyy! –comenzó a sacudirse –¡Los siento sobre mi piel!

–¡Te lo dije! ¡Son reales! –un ciempiés se arrastraba por mi mejilla, podía sentir sus pequeñas patas –Aggggh, agggh –me daban arcadas.

–No son reales, ¡joder! –Edward aplastó una cucaracha con sus tenis –¡Son solo pixeles, mírenlos! –los tenis habían atravesado la cucaracha que aún seguía moviéndose –¡Son solo pixeles! –repitió.

–Son solo pixeles, solo pixeles –Bella cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo.

–¡No son reales! –parpadeé repetidas veces, deseaba que desaparecieran.

Sin razón aparente, desaparecieron.

–¡Son más pixelados que el juego de _Mario Bros_.! –se quejó Jasper.

–Parecían reales, se sentían reales –confesé.

–Te parecían reales porque le temes, pero se notaban que eran de mentira, nena –Jasper me ayudó a salir de la ducha.

–Pero los sentía sobre mi piel –refutó Bella –¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo pueden?

–Es la cabeza, cuanto más miedo tienes, más real se vuelve –explicó Benjamín apareciéndose.

Edward me entregó una toalla –Envuélvete por favor, ya hemos visto suficiente.

–¿Estás comiendo otra vez? –empujé a Benjamín furiosa, hacía un espantoso ruido al mascar –Ni siquiera viniste a ver que sucedía cuando gritábamos, eres un imbécil.

–¿Y para qué vendría?

–¡Para ayudarnos!

–¿Ayudarte? ¡Pero si somos rivales en este juego!

Estiré mi mano hacia Bella –Gracias por ayudarme, tú si eres buena –le sonreí.

Al voltear, descubrí a Jasper manoseando mis bragas.

–¡Hey Jasp!

Sonrió con picardía.

–¿Qué haces? –fruncí el ceño.

–Lindas pantaletas –jadeó devolviéndomelas.

–¡Pervertido! –golpeteé su pecho de forma traviesa.

–Voy a buscar algo para beber –Benjamín se dirigió a las escaleras.

Bella se sentó sobre la cama y revisó su cabello.

–¿Qué haces? –Edward se arrodilló a su lado.

–La sensación de los bichos sobre mí, fue horrible…

–Ya pasó –frotó sus brazos.

–Sí, era horrible –me dio un escalofríos.

La sensación de los bichos caminándome sobre la piel era indescriptible.

–¿Necesitas protección, nena? –Jasper me rodeó con sus brazos.

–¿Podrías quedarte aquí, Edward? –Bella lo tomó de la mano –Por favor…

–Sí, me quedaré en el sofá –había un sofá en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

–¿Quieren que duerma con ustedes, chicas? –Jasper movió sus cejas de arriba abajo.

Bella sacó la lengua –Diuujjj, no.

–¿Prefieres los bichos? –resopló enfadado.

–Yo te prefiero a ti –respondí balanceando mi cadera de un lado a otro.

–Grrrr, nena linda –pellizcó mi barbilla.

–Me vestiré, ¿pueden cerrar los ojos?

Edward se tapó los ojos con rapidez.

–Pero si ya te vi, corazón –Jasper tenía su mirada fija en mí.

–¡Por dios, ya vete a buscar cigarros, y deja de molestar! –Bella le lanzó la almohada.

–Ni me hables de los cigarros –cerró los puños.

–Los fumadores activos después de un tiempo prolongado sin fumar, y sin acceso a cigarrillos, pueden llegar a ponerse realmente agresivos –comentó Bella –Se le llama abstinencia, Jasper.

–Abstinencia sexual es lo que me afecta más –me guiñó un ojo.

Reí.

–Voy a revisar las alacenas, quizás ahí haya algún paquete de cigarros escondido.

–¿Te irás?

–Luego vuelvo, nena –lamió su labio superior.

.

**Jasper POV **

–¿Tú vives comiendo, _nerdito_?

No me respondió.

–¿Encontraste algún paquete de cigarros por ahí? –señalé las alacenas.

–Solo hay comida –se encogió de hombros.

–¿Seguro? –revisé meticulosamente –En algún sitio tiene que haber…

–¿Por qué debería haber?

–Porque el muchacho lo dijo –elevé mis palmas hacia arriba.

–Él no dijo que había, él dijo que intentaras buscar.

–Tiene que haber en algún sitio –insistí.

Se oyeron unos pasos en el comedor.

Benjamín me miró atónito.

–¿Alguien bajó?

–¿Le temes a los fantasmas? –pregunté intrigado.

–¿Qué?

–Fantasmas, _nerdito_

–No –ni siquiera él parecía convencido de su respuesta.

–Ven –le pedí que se acercara a mí, abrí la alacena –Pon el rostro aquí conmigo –lo empujé con suavidad.

–¿Para qué?

–Cuando cerremos esta alacena, detrás de la puerta habrá algo, te lo aseguro, típico de película de terror.

–¡No, espera! –sostuvo mi mano, tenía miedo.

–No temas, bobo, es mentira.

–Sí, pero…

–¿No viste los pixeles allá arriba? ¡Tienen efectos especiales de un juego para bebés!

–No importa, no hay que provocar al juego.

–¿Provocar al juego?

–Cuando más piensas en tus miedos, más alimentarás al juego.

Cerré la alacena, alcancé a ver la cola de un vestido blanco de novia pasando por el otro lado de la puerta de la cocina.

–Oh, _shit_ –la respiración de Benjamín se aceleró.

–Sí, le temes a los fantasmitas –palmeé su espalda.

–Es parte del juego, sé que no es real –fingió ser fuerte.

–Un poco más y te cagas encima –me alejé caminando hacia el living, el fantasma no estaba allí.

Me detuve frente a la pintura de la mansión.

–¿Esto era así? –dudé al notar que una de las ventanas tenía la luz encendida.

–¿Qué cosa? –Benjamín correteó tras de mí.

–Eso –señalé la ventana.

–No lo sé, no le presté atención al cuadro antes.

Miró hacia los lados, nervioso.

–Pues hubiese jurado, que eso –rocé la pintura –antes no estaba ahí.

¿Acaso era otro truco del juego?

Las luces parpadearon.

Benjamín se colocó contra la pared.

–Uf, uf, uf –inhaló y exhaló.

–¿También le temes a la oscuridad?

–¿Acaso tú te crees invencible? –trinó mirándome fijamente.

–Solo te pregunté si le temes a la oscuridad.

–¡Deja de provocarme!

–¿Provocarte?

–Me haces pensar en cosas horribles…

–¿Yo? ¿Ahora es mi culpa que el juego te de miedo?

–¡El juego no me da miedo!

Todo se volvió negro.

–¡Mierda! –no podía ver nada –¿Dónde te metiste, _nerdito_? –di unos manotazos al aire –¡Aquí estás! –sentí su espalda.

–¿Qué? –lo oí alejándose.

–¿Este no eres tú? –sentí una larga cabellera.

–¿Jasper?

–¡Oh! ¡Hijos de puta! –caminé hacia atrás.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hay?

–Hay alguien…

No estaba asustado, ni un poco.

Bueno, quizás un poco.

–¿Alice, Bella, Edward, son ustedes?

–Shhhhhhh shhhhh –se oyó el susurro de una voz femenina.

–¿Dónde mierda estas, _nerdito_?

–Intento llegar a la cocina, había una linterna ahí, estoy seguro –aclaró.

–Jasper –la voz femenina dijo mi nombre.

–¿E–so qu–que f–u–e? –a Benjamín le tembló la voz.

–¡Hay alguien aquí, te lo dije, es una mujer, la sentí… debe ser la novia fantasma que imaginaste, por culpa de tus miedos nos acechará!

–¡Yo no imaginé nada!

–¡Sí, lo hiciste!

–¡Tú dijiste que aparecería algo al cerrar la alacena! ¡Fue tu culpa!

–¡Pero tú le temes a eso, no yo! ¡Tus putos miedos me están persiguiendo por estar contigo!

–Mis miedos no te persiguen, Jasper –de repente la luz volvió.

Benjamín corrió a la cocina en busca de la linterna, fui tras él.

–¡Sí, tus miedos están molestándome! ¡Igual que Alice le pasó los bichos a Bella!

–Se los pasó porque Bella también le temía. Eso significa que tú también le temes a lo mismo que yo –tomó la linterna y se aferró a ella.

–¡Yo no tengo miedo!

–Negador serial –se sentó en el penúltimo escalón de la escalera.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

–¿Tienes novia?

–¿Qué? –frunció el ceño.

–¡N–o–v–i–a!

–No, no tengo novia.

–Sí, me imaginé, necesitas cuidar más de ti, _bro_

–¿Cuidar más de mí?

–Tu aspecto…

–¿Te has visto al espejo?

–¡Yo soy todo un galán! –rocé mi mentón.

–Benj–Benj–Benj–Benj –la voz femenina volvió.

–La maldita sigue molestando, ¡genial! –zapateé con ironía.

–Ella no existe, es solo un juego, solo un juego, solo un tonto juego –intentaba auto convencerse –Si no creo en ella, no podrá asustarme.

Se oían sus pasos dentro de las paredes.

–Yo no le tengo miedo a la fantasmita –susurré digiriéndome a la cocina –Eso es cosa tuya, yo no le temo a nadie –rectifiqué.

–¡Eres un negador!

Tomé una botella de gaseosa de la heladera y le di un sorbo.

Escupí todo, la cola sabía horrible.

–¡Carajo!

–¿Qué te sucedió? –Benjamín se asomó, me alumbró el rostro con la linterna.

–¡Baja esa puta linterna! –abrí el grifo y lavé mi boca.

–¿Eso es sangre?

–Puede ser –me dio una arcada.

–¿Estaba dentro de la gaseosa?

–¡¿Eres ciego?!

Un horrible ruido nos ensordeció, era como si rasparan la madera de las paredes con las uñas.

–¡Joder! –me daba una sensación extraña en los dientes.

Benjamín tapó sus oídos.

–¡La puta madre! –le di una patada a la pared.

El ruido cesó.

–¿Oigan, arriba todo está bien? –exclamé subiendo un par de escalones.

–Eso sí que no estaba ahí –Benjamín estaba frente a la pintura de la mansión.

Fui hasta allí para ver a que se refería –¡Pintura de porquería! –donde estaba la ventana con la luz encendida, había una figura femenina.

–¿Será la mujer que vimos? –analizó.

–No hay ninguna mujer, porque esto no existe –quité el cuadro de la pared –nada de esto existe, tú lo dijiste, es solo un juego e intenta asustarnos con boberías –volteé, la mujer con el vestido blanco, subía las escaleras con lentitud.

–Oh, madre mía –Benjamín se puso pálido.

Le lancé el cuadro, éste la atravesó.

Su cuerpo se pixelo por completo.

–Es muy ficticia, son pixeles deformes –reí a carcajadas.

No podía tenerle miedo a eso.

–¿Por qué se ve de tan mala calidad? –Benjamín se relajó al notar que no había peligro.

–¡Parece un juego para niños de primaria!

–Es extraño… ¿no crees?

Los pixeles parecían cambiar de forma.

La mujer se convirtió en una araña gigantesca, siguió subiendo.

–¡Creo que Alice va a pegarse un susto!

–¡Oye nena! ¡Hay una araña gigantesca en la escalera que está subiendo! –grité acercándome sigilosamente.

–¿Qué tan dormidos están que no te oyen?

Subí las escaleras, la araña estaba delante, parecía no notarme.

Quería advertirle a Alice.

–¿Subirás para decirle?

–Si salvo a la princesa, quizás reciba un premio –levanté mis pulgares.

–Eres repulsivo, hombre –expuso.

Le hice _fuck you_ con mi dedo medio.

La araña atravesó la segunda puerta del pasillo.

Giré la perilla, en cualquier momento las muchachas descubrirían que había una araña en su habitación, lo más probable sería que sus chillidos me dejaran sordo.

–¿Oigan? –susurré en voz baja metiéndome en la habitación a oscuras.

Encendí la luz, la habitación estaba vacía.

–No puede ser –estaba atónito.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

–¡Mierda! –no había perilla del otro lado, no podía abrirla –¡Benjamín! ¡Ayúdame a abrir la puerta! ¡Esta mierda no puede abrirse desde dentro!

¿Cómo era posible que la habitación estuviera vacía?

¿Dónde estaba Alice?

¿Y la araña?

–¡Hey, Benjamín, no seas tonto y ábreme!

Me senté a un lado a esperar.

Comencé a impacientarme, no tenía reloj, pero ya habían pasado al menos dos horas.

Deseaba con locura un cigarro.

–Que placer sería fumar uno en este momento.

Apoyé mi rostro contra la pared.

–¡Oigan! –podía oír una voz –¡Hey, ayúdenme a salir de aquí!

–Deberíamos dejarlo ahí, es un rival, perderá rápido –parecía ser la voz de Alice.

¿Rival? ¡Pero si ellos no eran competencia para mí!

Era obvio que yo ganaría.

–¿Alice? ¡Oye, déjame salir, no seas cruel nena!

Pasaban las horas, y seguía encerrado.

¿Enserio iban a dejarme dentro de la habitación?

–Malditos idiotas, son unos egoístas… ¡los odio! –gruñí cerrando los puños.

Le di un golpe seco a la pared.

–¡Ouuuuuch! –por poco no me quebré los dedos, la pared era extremadamente dura –¡Imbéciles!

Ni siquiera había una ventana, sentía que me asfixiaba.

–¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?

Necesitaba un reloj, necesitaba saber.

De repente en la pared frente a mí se activó un reloj digital.

–Perfecto, gracias administradores del juego –bufé.

Mi boca estaba seca, necesitaba tomar algo de agua.

–¿Podrían darme un poco de agua? ¿Solo un poco?

Oí agua corriendo del otro lado de la pared.

–Oh, madre mía, que sed –lamí mis labios.

¿Era posible que la puerta estuviera ahí pero que mi mente no me dejara verla?

–¡Joder! ¡Esto no es real! –cerré mis ojos esperando que la puerta apareciese.

Los volví a abrir, pero la puerta no apareció.

–**¡ESTO NO ES REAL, ES SOLO UN JUEGO! **

El juego no iba a ganarme.

–¡Yo soy invencible!

.

**Edward POV **

Abrí los ojos, Bella y Alice estaban acurrucadas en la cama, parecían haberse dormido.

La luz parpadeó.

Me levanté del sofá, giré la perilla, Benjamín se apareció de repente frente a mí.

–¡Carajo!

–Lo siento… solo quería saber qué había sucedido, creí que las oiría gritar, pero no –no entendía a qué se refería.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Una araña gigantesca subió por la escalera, Jasper subió para advertirles.

–Primero, aquí no está Jasper, y segundo, no hay ninguna araña gigantesca –respondí.

–No entiendo, él subió hace como cinco minutos.

–Pero aquí no entró.

–¿Y dónde se metió?

–Andará por ahí –señalé el pasillo –hay muchas habitaciones.

Benjamín caminó por el pasillo y abrió todas las puertas –¿Jasper? ¿Dónde te escondes?

–Debe estar jugándote una broma –indiqué suspirando.

–Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –Bella gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Corrí para ayudarla, la cama parecía estar tragándola.

–¡Ayúdame! –Alice tiraba de ella con fuerza.

–¡Te tengo! –la agarré del otro brazo.

La cama se sentía como una gelatina.

–¡Por favor, no me suelten!

–¡Ya casi, ya casi! –todavía sus piernas estaban atoradas.

Cuando logramos sacar todo su cuerpo, los tres caímos al suelo.

–La cama casi te come –Benjamín se quedó pasmado mirándonos.

–¡Guacala! –Alice realizó un gesto de repulsión, la pintura de la pared parecía derretirse.

–¡Salgamos de aquí! –las empujé fuera.

Benjamín cerró la puerta con rapidez.

–Supongo que no volveremos a entrar ahí –murmuró Bella agitada.

De pronto, se oyó un disparo.

.

.

.

joystick* se usan para controlar videojuegos.


End file.
